Big Time Love
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Lindsey has known Big Time Rush since they where just kids now they are stars and she is their best friend sharing thier dream with them. But she is in love with Logan and when one thing happens after another, things start spiraling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Before "Big Time Rush" was just for boys, they had a fifth member, me. My name is Lindsey, I'm 21 and have know the BTR boys for years.

We where just five kids with a dream from the time we where 16 we had been trying to be famous but, when we FINALLY had our chance, the record company only wanted the boys, so, I stepped down and let the boys have a chance. I just tagged along and did everything with them. I went to the studio, press things, set, concerts, everything... But after a series of events, everything started spiraling out of control... I have had a crush on Logan since we where 16 and never told him. I was like a little kid with a crush on a teacher, he made me nervous, when he smiled it made me weak. When he spoke, I listened... We where at our apartment one day just hanging out before going to set.

Carlos and I where in an intense game of "Battlefield: Bad Company" and I was kicking his ass. James was running around trying to find his favorite shirt. Kendall had just waled in the door carrying Taco Bell bags and balancing drinks. Logan was...well, I didn't know where Logan was... After beating Carlos once again, I got up and helped Kendall get the food to the table.

"Thanks Lin." Kendall dais smiling. "No problem. JAMES! COME EAT!" I said yelling down the hall. A shirtless James appeared out of his room.

"Kendall! YOU have my shirt!" James said. " Oh, yeah it must have gotten mixed up in my laundry. Sorry dude." Kendall said taking the shirt off and tossing it to James.

"There is too much nakedness in this room for my taste." I said laughing.

Carlos was grabbing a taco when Logan came darting in the door and down the hall into his room. We all watched as he disappeared into his room and reappearing a minute later. He darted back out the door and disappeared. All four of us exchanged glances and shrugged it off and turned back to our food. Carlos was shoving a taco in his mouth loaded with hot sauce his favorite condiment. Kendall, James and I watched in amazement, "What?" he asked mouth full of taco. We all shook our heads and grabbed food and sat and ate and joked.

A still shirtless Kendall looked at his watch, "Hey guys we need to go." Kendall said.

We all cleaned up and I went and changed and grabbed my computer and we all piled into my car and headed to the Nickelodeon set.

We showed our badges to the guard and entered the set. We parked outside of the BTR set.

Erin, she plays Camille, was walking in when she saw us.

"Hey guys! Oh hey, apparently Mickey want to talk to you and the boys." she said. We all exchanged glances we couldn't think what the director wanted.

We all shrugged and headed to his office. "Hey Mickey, you wanted to see us?" James said as we piled into his office.

"Yeah, I got a GREAT idea. I want Lindsey on the show!" He said smiling.

I had a stunned look on my face, "Wait, let me get this right, YOU want ME on the show?" I asked

"Well, yeah, you are great friends with the guys, your VERY pretty and perfect for what I wanna use you for." he said smiling.

"And just what is that?" I asked. " I want you to play the girl James likes!" he said smiling.

All four of us busted out laughing. I had to wipe a tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said I'm going to play James' GIRLFRIEND!" I said wiping away another tear.

"Well yeah, you are close with the boys and I thought I would ask you before I call a few girls to come audition." Mickey said.

" Sorry but do you KNOW James' character in the show? He's self centered, conceded and a pretty boy." I said.

"That's what makes it so interesting. I want you to do this." he said. "FINE!" I said he got happy and all the boys started talking at once.

"Woah there killers! Hold on, when do we start shooting?" I asked setting my palms on Mickey's desk.

"Today. So we need to do all the documents to put you on payroll and..." he started. I cut him off, "WHAT? Today? I understand that today is read through and blocking but still..." I said.

"C'mon Lindz!" Kendall pleaded. I looked at the four pleading faces in front of me and sighed. "Fine..." I said putting my hand on my face.

All for of them high five'd and Carlos hugged me. I left the office and headed to fill out papers.

Logan ran down the hall as I was walking and he went into his dressing room.

I followed him and knocked on the door. "Oh Mr. Logan." I said to him through the door.

He opened it with a his famous side smile and no shirt on.

"There is WAY too much nakedness going on today!" I said.

"What? He asked I remembered that he wasn't home today.

"Nevermind where have you been all day?" I asked.

"What? Pssst, no where." he said.

"Yeah, like that's NOT suspicious." I said.

"I was just out." he said. " Okay. Hey guess what? I'm going to be on the show!" I said smiling.

"REALLY? Sweet!" he said. "You don't seem as excited as I though you would." I said lowering my eyebrows.

"I'm excited very excited. I gotta get ready for read though I'll see you there then." He said shutting the door before I could say anything.

"Boy got issues!" I said walking away.

**_Okay! This is the first chapter please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

After filling out papers and getting a dressing room and script I was off to read through.

I walked into the room it was filled with people and as they saw me walk in, they all clapped.

I waved. "FINALLY we put you to work around here." Steven Glickman (Gustavo) said.

"Ha ha, real funny." I said smiling.

I sat next to Logan because then he couldn't run away, "Are you mad at me or something? I asked whispering to him.

" I could NEVER be mad at you. I just got a lot on my mind." he said.

"Okay I trust you buddy." I said turning to my script.

I couldn't believe that I was going to be on television and on Nickelodeon at that with my four best friends.

I was on top of the world! I felt a pair of eyes staring at me I looked over and met Logan's eyes. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing. I can't look at you?" he asked.

I blushed a little and smiled. At that moment, Mickey walked in and started talking but we where too busy looking at each other my heart was doing back flips.

Mickey said my name and I broke the gaze and looked at him. "You all know Lindsey she will be joining the show for a few episodes.

She will be playing James love interest." he said I nodded. I was so excited to have this opportunity.

We started reading through the script and all four boys where still looking at me. They where sill getting over the fact that I was going to be on the show with them.

When it came to my part I noticed my character was named after me I looked at the writer and shook my head she laughed she created the part for me.

After we where done we headed to set. The director places us in the spots he wanted us for certain parts. The boys where all joking around and I was intently listening to the director. I watched Logan do a back flip off of a ledge. I laughed and shook my head he looked at me and winked I almost fell my knees went so weak...

Next was wardrobe they put me in this frilly pink skirt that was way off my taste and a white top and heels. I shook my head, _"The things I do for these boys..." _I thought.

After I was dressed I went to hair and makeup when I walked in all the boys where in there James laughed, Carlos was too busy shoving fries into his mouth to notice, Logan's eyes looked like they where going to pop out of his head so did Kendall's. Finally Carlos looked over and fries fell out of his mouth.

"Stop staring!" I said sitting in a vacant chair. James couldn't stop laughing I reached over and jabbed him in the arm.

"OW! That was unnecessary!" He said rubbing his arm. "It was very necessary!" I said. The other 3 where still staring.

Stephen Glickman passed by at that moment and saw me and busted out laughing too. I rolled my eyes and turned to the mirror. This was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

I was still in hair and make up when all the boys left. I started getting nervous, I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted this... I don't even know if I can act! My cell rang, I looked at the caller I.D. It read _Dad. _

I got excited I had been so busy with the boys lately that I hadn't called my dad in awhile. "Hey dad!" I said picking up the phone.

"How are you?" He asked. "I'm doing good, guess what? I'm going to be on TV!" I said into the phone.

"What? What did you do?" he said.

"Dad, not in a bad way, like acting. I'm going to be on the boys show!" I said.

"Really? Congrats Lin. I'm proud of you!" He said.

"Hey dad, I gotta go, I love you I've got to get to set." I said.

"Okay, I love you, be good and make good choices!" He said and we hung up.

I miss my family everyday but I was living the dream and loving it! I had four great friends and got the opportunity to see them everyday and now, I was getting my chance to break into the business that my friends so loved.

I approached set I passed by a few people and they all stopped and stared I walked into the part of set with the pool and again James started laughing again and Logan was still staring.

I smiled at him and he gave me his famous half smile. I almost fell again I went so weak. He started walking towards me, my heart started racing. "Hey, I got a question." He said.

"Shoot." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked. My head wanted to scream yes!

"Yeah sure you want me to let the boys know?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe, you and I could just go?" he said.

"Oh okay! Sounds great!" I said. I was doing everything to not jump for joy literally.

It was so hard not to... Carlos was walking around set with his helmet from the show on. It always made me laugh he would randomly smash into things knowing his head was protected and has even charged me once or twice.

He was walking toward me as Logan and I where still talking about where to go for dinner. I was thinking the outfit I was wearing was making these boys look at me a little differently all except James whom was still laughing in the corner.

Kendall was still staring at me, I think Carlos was still in shock a bit too.

The reason they where all looking at me is because I NEVER wear skirts I'm a jeans girl I loved my jeans especially in LA they had so many cute stores with cute clothes. I never needed to get a job because four years a go my mom passed away in a car accident and we sued the trucking company that hit her and we got an amazing 2.5 million dollar settlement and my dad gave me a million of it to go with the boys.

The apartment we lived in was paid for by Nickelodeon so we didn't have to pay rent or anything so what money we had was ours.

We have been in LA since we where all 18 and I still had $900,000 left. That $100,000 in 3 years, not too bad. They boys have been working for years since we got here.

Logan and I decided to go to a new seafood place in downtown.

After we got done filming for the day I changed and met the boys outside the warm air felt good on my cold skin. I saw the boys staring at me James had stopped laughing and was smiling.

Kendall was the first to speak, "Lindsey, we didn't know you where that, cute..." Kendall said placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Ha ha, so funny." I said sarcastically.

He laughed then Carlos spoke up, "I think Logan did! All..." Logan placed a hand over Carlos' mouth and gave him a Shut-Up-Or-I'm-Gonna-Kill-You look.

A look of confusion came over my face, the sun was set and it was dark a few lights lit a dim path to my car.

We walked in silence, none of us had much to say. Kendall's arm was still draped over my shoulders, when we got to the car Kendall sat in the front seat while Logan, Carlos and James piled into the back.

No one said much on the way back to the apartment, the faint sound of fingers on a keyboard meant someone was texting. Still, nothing silence consumed the car after a long day on set and we had to go and do it all again tomorrow.

We all reflected on the days labors, we pulled into our complex parking lot, I parked and we all climbed out of the car.

Finally, I spoke, "So, what are everybody's plans tonight?" I asked as we walked to our building.

"Well, I guess James and I are going to the movies you guys wanna come?" Kendall said.

"No, Lindsey and I are going to that new seafood place." Logan said I blushed.

"Carlos would you like to join us?" James said to Carlos.

"Yeah sure nothing else to do." He said.

We opened the door and we all went our separate ways to change.

I changed into a nice pair of jeans and a really cute black top.

I put my hair down and straightened it.

Logan came out of his room in a pair of jeans a black shirt and a blue over shirt.

"You look great." He said smiling.

"Thank you. You look cute yourself." I said winking at him.

We left, we took Logan's car because I didn't feel like driving.

We showed up, got a table, and we talked about everything, memories, times spent together, the day my mom passed and how neither of the boys left my side for almost two weeks and that's when we decided to come to LA when we turned 18.

I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back there was a small box sitting by my seat.

"What is this?" I asked Logan.

"Open it." he said.

I opened it to find a small locket inside was a picture of me and the boys and on the other side it said _"BFF's Forever and Always" _

"Logan! It's beautiful!" I said my hands shook as I undid the clasp he got up and undid it for me and placed it around my neck.

I touched the locket and almost started crying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than okay." I said getting up and hugging him and as we pulled away we met eyes and like I have been waiting for for years, he kissed me.

I never wanted him to pull away but when he did he looked at me and smiled.

"I have been wanting to do that for years." He said smiling.

"I've been wanting you to do that for years." I said to him.

"I have always loved you." He said.

"I Love You too Logan." I said and hugging him.

We sat and talked and finished our meal and headed back to the apartment.


End file.
